Old Times
Old Times is the 16th episode of season 5 and the 111st episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The episode begins with Odd, who is dreaming of , but is awakened by Ulrich. He's angry because he has been awakened while he was having "a nice dream", and they go to breakfast. In the cafeteria, come Jeremy and Aelita, and Yumi comes later. Jeremy says they have to explore this area in the Digital Sea that were in the previous episode, since there must be X.A.N.A. answers or at least how to survive and how to rescue Sissi. Odd just ate, and ate double portions. When he leaves, he goes to the Kadic's fence and leans on it. Odd then hears someone calling softly. Surprisingly by Odd, is Sam! He quickly kisses her (presumably they still some kind of distance relationship), and then asks why she's there. She says her parents took her from her school, and want to take Sam to a boarding school. Now she isn't in any school temporarily. Odd then says why not come to Kadic, a boarding school. Sam said that she had already proposed it to her parents. Jeremy and Aelita are working on a program to search the Digital Sea, and Jeremy says they have to activate directly from Lyoko. Then X.A.N.A. activates a tower in the desert sector. Meanwhile, Odd and Sam are having a meeting and eating in a restaurant, and Sam tells Odd that is the best day of her life. Odd says that too, and then a spectre of X.A.N.A. enters in Sam's body and she's possessed. She attacks Odd, and quickly received a call from Jeremy. But Sam breaks his mobile phone. At the factory, Aelita discovers that in addition to the activated tower, X.A.N.A.-Sissi, s and s are attacking the . Ulrich, who had been alerted by Jeremy, comes just after the discovery of Aelita, so they are divided into two teams: Aelita and Ulrich will go to the tower, while Yumi will protect the core. Jeremy wonders where is Odd, unresponsive. In the restaurant, Odd is having problems, everyone runs out of Sam attacks with electricity. Odd says he hates X.A.N.A. to spoil his date, and it will pay. In the desert sector, Aelita and Ulrich arrive at the tower, but suddenly everything shakes. Jeremy notifies them a sandstorm approaches, and there aren't monsters but with the storm, they may end up in the Digital Sea. Meanwhile, Yumi reaches the core region. X.A.N.A.-Sissi sends two Mantas to fight it. Odd gets out of the restaurant and walks down the street, and arrives at the Factory. But Sam is away. Jeremy virtualizes Odd in , but Yumi is devirtualized by an ambush of X.A.N.A.-Sissi. The sandstorm hits them, and Ulrich almost fall to the Digital Sea. Aelita comes, but not in time and Ulrich falls. Aelita then throws an energy field and devirtualizes him. At the core, Odd climbs on a Manta and destroys a few Creepers, and X.A.N.A.-Sissi is on another Manta. These two mutually destroy their Manta, and Odd and X.A.N.A.-Sissi jumps. Now there aren't X.A.N.A.'s monsters, and X.A.N.A.-Sissi and Odd start fighting, and both are devirtualized: X.A.N.A.-Sissi with a laser arrow and Odd with a lightning of pink sword. Sam arrives at the lab and begins to electrocute Jeremy, and when she's going to kill him, Aelita deactivates the tower and Odd throws a return to the past as Jeremy isn't well and the scandal ridden by Sam. This time Odd and Sam have a date without interruptions, then Sam's parents call their daughter saying that they have already found a boarding school… but in Marseille, as they go to live on the coast and so they drew at school. The episode ends with a disappointment by Odd. Gallery Sam.jpg|Samantha reappears. Episode111.jpg|Attack at the core of Lyoko. ca:En els vells temps es:Viejos tiempos fr:Vieux temps it:Vecchi tempi pt:Velhos tempos Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes